Earth 2 (Vol 1) 3
Synopsis for "Jade Knight" In the wreckage of a train in Zhejiang Province, China, Alan Scott frantically comes to, looking for his boyfriend Sam. He is approached by a green light, which initially thinks is a rescuer, but turns out instead to be a talking green fire. The fire says it has chosen him to be the guardian of the power of the Earth. Alan thinks he is going mad, that he must find Sam, but the fire insists that he is needed and Sam is dead. During the Apokolips War, Earth was protected by Superman. Now, it must protect itself. In Poland, the Flash is stunned by the arrival of a superhuman who wants to recruit him. She says her name is Hawkgirl and that she was sent by "Fate". To test him, she fires a crossbow at him and manages to overpower him when he tries to flank her. However, she calls an end to the fight when she notices that everything around them is dying. In China, Alan Scott agrees to protect the Earth. The Green Flame washes over him, healing his wounds and giving him its power, as well as a costume. He is now the Green Lantern, Earth-2's champion of the Green. Elsewhere, other lifeforms start spontaneously rotting away. A disembodied voice says that the Green has a champion, and now the Grey must do likewise. Alan Scott must now face the final part of empowering ceremony: he must surrender an artefact of great sentimental value, through which the Green Flame will manifest itself. Alan chooses the toe ring he was going to give to Sam. As he puts it on, the Green Flame reshapes it. The flame then begins to dwindle, telling him there will be other threats to the world as time goes on, including whoever bombed the train to begin with, but Alan must always remember the great threat he was empowered to face. Alan Scott asks if the Green Flame is all that remains of the previous Green Lantern; the Flame merely wishes him good luck and winks out for good. At the White House, the Grey sweeps across the gardens, muttering about its need to draw power from life by sucking it dry. In China, the other survivors of the train crash are saved by a new hero called the Green Lantern. Privately, Alan vows to do good in the name of Sam and all those who died today. In Washington D.C., the Grey has destroyed the Washington Mall. The Grey thinks that if it takes life from somewhere important it can draw the "man of green" to it... as it births its own champion, the "man of grey"... Solomon Grundy! Appearing in "Jade Knight" Featured Characters *Alan Scott Supporting Characters *The Flash *Hawkgirl Villains *Solomon Grundy Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'China' **'The Jiang Province' ***'Hangzhou' *'Poland' **'Silesian Beskids Mountains' *'Virginia' *'United States of America' **'Washington DC' ***'White House' ***'National Mall' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *'Bullet Train' Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/earth-two-2012/earth-2-3 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_2_Vol_1_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/earth-2-jade-knight/37-344038/ Category:Earth 2 (Volume 1)